


Looking for a supercorp fic

by Supercorp123



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp123/pseuds/Supercorp123
Summary: HEY IM LOOKING FOR A SUPERCORP FIC WHERE KARA GIVES UP MID FIGHT AND LEANS INTO THE PUNCH AND THEN THE VIDEO GOES VIRAL AND IT TALKS ABOUT DEPRESSION!!!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1





	Looking for a supercorp fic

Please help


End file.
